


I can't quit you, baby

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Peter is Nineteen, Possessive Tony Stark, Rough Sex, Tony and his guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Based on this prompt: Mafia!AU (no powers) where 19-year-old Peter somehow ends up in a relationship with morally conflicted Italian Mob Boss Tony Stark. The guilt starts eating at Tony as he begins to corrupt sweet and innocent Peter Parker and even though he tries to keep him at a distance, the more Tony pushes him away, the more determined Peter is toreallyget close to the older man.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 532





	I can't quit you, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autisticrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/gifts).



> The full prompt: Mafia!AU (no powers) where 19-year-old college student Peter somehow ends up in a relationship with morally conflicted Italian Mob Boss Tony Stark. Tony was forced to take on the position when his dad, the former Don, died unexpectedly. After 25 years, he's sort of come to accept that he's never going to be a good person. But the guilty starts eating at him as he begins to corrupt sweet and innocent Peter Parker. The boy wants to get closer, wants to be with Tony but Tony keeps him at a distance for Peter's own safety. But it doesn't stop him from bringing the kid to deals as eye candy. Peter is shy and submissive, both the best and worst sexual outlet for Tony's self-loathing anger. But the more Tony pushes him away, the more determined Peter is to *really* get close to the older man. He wants to prove his usefulness and dedication, completely unaware that Tony already knows he's both of those things and more. But he thinks Peter should be better than that....
> 
> I really hope you like this ❤️❤️ Merry Christmas 🎉🎁🎄
> 
> *Title inspired by Led Zeppelin - I can't quit you baby  
> (Because Peter loves Led Zeppelin, of course 😆) 
> 
> **there are a few italian words/phrases in the fic and their translation is on the end notes. I hope google didn't betray me, but if it did I'm sorry in advance to any Italians that might read this😂

Tony's phone buzzes in his pocket - with a text, as it seems - but he ignores it for now; if someone needs him they can call. He checks the second box with the ammo, humming pleased when he sees that everything is there as requested. This is usually someone else's job - no need for the boss to be present at every shipment delivery, of course - but this is different.

New supplier and new deals require his presence. Especially after their last supplier proved to be a snitch. Tony hates getting his hands dirty - he worked very hard so he can have people do that for him - but sometimes he still has to.

He feels another buzz coming from his phone and sighs, slightly shaking his head; he knows it's probably the kid. Who else could it be, sending two texts in less than ten seconds.

Tony has decided that it'd be best to put an end to whatever it is that they have going on for almost a month now- or at least that’s what he’s trying to tell himself for days now. The boy isn't made for this world; this thing between them doesn't do any good to either of them. Tony doesn't need someone to worry about - that only makes you vulnerable in this line of work - and Peter is definitely better off without him.

The only problem now is that Tony has to talk with him and he's not sure he can handle a face to face conversation with Peter. He can already imagine those brown, big eyes shining with tears, his full bottom lip trembling.

So, instead of that, he's simply been distant during this last week, hoping that Peter will get the hint eventually.

Apparently not yet.

"Everything seems to be fine," he says in his stern, all-business voice, giving the guy in charge a firm handshake. "Ms. Romanov will take over from here on," he continues and gestures to Natasha who nods her head once.

He heads outside of the warehouse now - he knows Natasha can more than handle this -, finally reaching for his phone. The corner of his lips twitch upwards without his permission when he confirms that it's Peter.

**From: Bambino**  
Can I see you tonight?

 **From: Bambino**  
I know you're busy and I don't like bothering you but I kinda feel like you've been avoiding me all week :( did I do something wrong?

He's so sweet. So pure.

It reminds Tony once again that he should end this, the sooner the better. He'll only manage to corrupt him, to ruin him like everything he touches. What can a man like him offer to a kid like Peter?

**To: Bambino**  
You did nothing wrong. I've just been really busy this week.

He wonders how the fuck he allowed this to go this far. He doesn't even remember the last time he was involved with anyone and it lasted more than a few fucks. And that's exactly what this whole thing was supposed to be.

When he had seen sweet, little Peter in his club, he knew he had to get a taste. He just wasn't expecting to get addicted to it. The boy is truly wonderful, unfairly so; incredibly pretty and smart, but also shy and so deliciously submissive. It would be impossible for Tony to resist tasting him a second time and a third and-

And now here he is, a month later, and Peter still refuses to leave his thoughts.

As expected, Peter's reply comes rather quickly, the buzzing sound drawing Tony back to the presence.

**From: Bambino**  
So I won't see you tonight either?

A second text comes right after.

**From: Bambino**  
I really missed you. :( 

Tony sighs; the kid is making this harder than it needs to be.

**To: Bambino**  
Not tonight.

**From: Bambino**  
Didn't you miss me? :(

Tony can imagine Peter's little pout just by reading the text, can practically see wide, brown eyes looking at him, long eyelashes batting pleadingly.

He lets out a resigned sigh.

Yes, he'll put an end to this, but apparently that won't happen tonight.

**To: Bambino**  
I can come by later for an hour or so.

It's fine; this means absolutely nothing.

He has needs, after all. Just because he wants a tight hole to fuck, it doesn't necessarily mean that he can't quit this silly thing between them whenever he wants.

**From: Bambino**  
Omg really?? You're the best! I'll be waiting

Tony ignores how the text brings an immediate smile on his lips and shoves his phone back in his pocket.

This means nothing.

**

Another month passes and Tony has yet to call this off.

He sees Peter less often than he used to do, but they still meet nonetheless.

He has tried to reason with himself many times; he's too old for Peter, too corrupted for an innocent young boy like him, he's seen and done too many things no normal person should have. Yes, this life might have not really been his choice - it chose him rather than he chose it - but he's accepted that long ago. It doesn't mean he needs to drag Peter down with him- because he knows that that's what will happen if they continue seeing each other.

And yet, here Tony is once again, at Peter's little apartment - the kid refused Tony's offer to pay the rent for, or even buy him, a better one. He never accepts any of those offers even though Tony would gladly spend his money on him.

Which honestly only makes things even worse. At least if Peter was after his money, it would make Tony feel a bit better. But the boy seems to be genuinely interested in him. Tony doubts he'll ever understand why.

His mind turns back to the present by Peter's moan and Tony grunts, his grip on Peter's waist tightening, his pace increasing. The kid arches his back and tries to push back, eagerly welcoming every hard thrust Tony delivers.

"Fuck- fuck, I'm close. Pl- please, Tony," he whines and snakes an arm beneath him, reaching to grab his neglected cock.

Tony groans and fucks him harder, setting a punishing pace, driving his cock deep inside Peter's greedy hole. They reach their orgasms almost together, both of them panting and moaning as they ride out the waves of their pleasure.

Tony revels in those wonderful seconds just after his release, only during those moments his head being blissfully empty of thoughts.

Unfortunately, it doesn't last long.

Tony pulls away and resists lying down on the mattress beside Peter, already climbing off the bed to get dressed. He hasn't allowed himself to stay at Peter's apartment for longer than a fuck, lately. He figured that since he can't bring himself to break it off - because he's so selfish he can't even do that, apparently -, perhaps the kid will do it, when he realizes that Tony is basically using him.

"You're not staying?" Peter asks, trying to sound casual but Tony knows him well enough by now to recognize the hurt in his voice.

"Gotta go back to work," Tony says, reaching for his shirt, starting doing the buttons and keeping his gaze off Peter.

"Are you gonna go to the club?"

"Probably."

"Can I come with you?"

Tony snorts. "No."

"Why not?"

Tony lets out a sigh, now looking around for his belt.

He doesn't think Peter knows what exactly he's doing for a living. He must know, of course, that it's not all legal and that the club it's just the front but Tony can't help wondering just how much the kid has understood.

"I don't think it's a good idea," he says at last and is about to drop the subject but Peter, stubborn as ever, insists.

"I don't even have any classes tomorrow, it's fine- _totally_ fine!"

Now Tony's head snaps at him, his expression hard. "No, you don't fucking understand, kid. It's not all fun and games. What do you think I'm doing there, huh? Tell me," he demands and immediately hates himself for enjoying how Peter cowers in his presence and the rising of his voice.

"I- I don't know," he admits and Tony huffs, averting his gaze away from him as he reaches for his suit jacket.

"Of course you fucking don't. It's no place for you."

"Okay," Peter whispers in a voice so small that it's barely audible. "I'm sorry."

As always, Peter agrees. Obeys. Does as Tony tells him to.

It makes it all the more difficult for Tony to deny him anything when he's been so good and obedient, so sweet.

Tony tells himself that he should just leave. That's what he wanted, isn't it? But he makes the mistake to look at Peter and he instantly knows that it's too late.

Peter's lips are curled into an adorable pout and his cheeks are flushed, and he's looking at his lap, making his eyelashes fan out high on his cheeks. He's so pretty- _too_ pretty, if Tony were to be honest.

Goddammit.

"Fine, you can come," he says in a steady voice and tries not to smile when Peter's head snaps up at him, his eyes widening, mouth gaping in surprise.

" _Really??_ "

"Yes, really," Tony tells him and shuffles to the bed, before reaching to grip Peter's chin between his thumb and index finger, leaning down to peck the boy's lips. "You know I can't fucking say no to you, bambino."

The red on Peter's cheeks deepens and he giggles, like he always does when Tony calls him that.

"Come on, go get dressed," he says and Peter is climbing off the bed before the words are even out of Tony's mouth, making him smile despite himself.

Well, this definitely didn't help his _'keep your distance from Peter and make him dump you'_ plan but Tony can't bring himself to regret it right now. Not when he sees Peter's eyes shine with such enthusiasm, his pretty lips stretched in a broad smile.

Peter is looking everywhere around him with curious, wide eyes as Tony guides him to his office at the back of the club, a hand placed on the small of Peter's back, keeping him close.

"Oh. Wow," Peter says, obviously in awe as they step inside the office, and Tony can feel him tense next to him, probably too excited to stay calm. Tony is sure that the kid would love to explore the place on his own but he holds back, not wanting to make Tony regret bringing him with him.

Tony removes the hand off the boy's back, giving him permission to walk around the spacious room, his lips quirking up when Peter picks up a picture frame and manages to _almost_ drop it or when he brushes his hand over the soft material of the couch, making an impressed little sound at how nice it feels under his palm.

He looks so out of place and, yet, at the same time Tony feels like the boy truly belongs here, with him. He shakes those thoughts off his head and goes to the mini bar to pour himself some scotch before sitting at his desk; Natasha will probably come soon for the weekly briefing.

"I like it," Peter says as he makes his way to him and Tony hums, letting him slip into his lap. "Oh, can I have some?" Peter asks and motions to Tony's drink, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Tony raises an eyebrow at him, bringing his glass to his own mouth and taking a sip. "I don't know, bambino. Isn't that illegal?" He asks, keeping his tone half teasing half serious, and lets his lips curl into a little smirk.

Peter giggles and rolls his eyes, his voice a soft whine when he speaks again, "Tony, _come on_."

"Aren't you a demanding little thing," Tony murmurs and moves his hand on the side of Peter's delicate neck, pulling him into a kiss that the boy seems more than happy to return. Tony nibbles on Peter's lower lip and deepens the kiss, letting the boy taste the alcohol on his tongue as he licks into his mouth.

Peter is as responsive as ever, moaning into the kiss and squirming in Tony's lap enthusiastically, his dick no doubt already hard. Tony bets the kid would ride him right there if he asked him to.

Unfortunately, they have to pull away sooner than Tony would like, when they hear a knock on the door and Tony isn't surprised to see that Peter's face is already prettily flushed.

"Come in," Tony says and the door opens, revealing Natasha, as expected.

Tony can see the surprise on her face all for a second before it's completely gone again; it's not the first time she comes in and finds him with a pretty little thing sitting on his lap, after all; at least they're all wearing clothes this time.

"I didn't know we had guests," she says as she approaches them, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Uh, hi. I'm Peter," the boy introduces himself and Tony doesn't miss how his voice trembles a bit. He's obviously intimidated by her; Tony can't blame him.

"Nice to meet you, honey. I'm Natasha," she says, now taking a sit across them at the desk, and smiles at him, and even though her smile is kind, she still manages to look like she could kill a man with her bare hands- which, of course, she can.

The flush on Peter's cheeks deepens and he slightly squirms on his lap. Tony can't help but smirk; it's almost like Peter is unable to resist anyone that looks like they could make him their little pet. Tony would feel more possessive, were it anyone else and not Natasha.

"So," Natasha starts, as always eager to get to the point; that's why Tony likes her, after all. She can be fun when she wants to, but she's also extremely good at focusing on what she needs to when it comes to business and money.

The briefing doesn't last long; Natasha is just updating him on the last shipments' progress and since there seems to be no problem, they don't have much to say.

Peter sits quietly through the whole meeting like a good boy and listens curiously to everything they say but probably doesn't understand most of it. Natasha and he have been working together so many years now that they know how to speak about everything without actually revealing anything to outsiders, for safety reasons.

Natasha doesn't sit there any longer than necessary after they're done, winking playfully at Peter before heading to the door.

"Oh, Pepper wanted to see you. She'll probably be here any minute now," she says almost apologetically, before exiting the room, and Tony sighs, slumping back into his chair.

Pepper runs all his legitimate business and even though she's absolutely wonderful, Tony is in no mood to discuss numbers and meetings.

"She's pretty," Peter comments a bit hesitantly and Tony chuckles, the corner of his lips twitching up in amusement.

"That she is," he agrees and Peter nods, worrying his lower lip with his teeth, apparently wanting to say more but hesitating and Tony waits patiently for him to continue.

"Have you... I mean, is there, like, a no dating policy between you and your employees?" He asks and a smiles spreads on Tony's face when he realizes what is going on; his sweet little Peter is being _jealous_.

"No, not really," he says nonchalantly, pretending to not having understood what Peter is asking. He likes teasing Peter, what can he say! Besides, the boy looks absolutely delicious as he chews on his lip, cheeks red, trying to choose his next words carefully.

"And- and do you date people that work for you?" Peter's trying to keep his voice indifferent but the poor baby is miserably failing at it.

"Date? No. I've fucked a few of them- well, most of them, really," he says and Peter lets out a quiet, little _oh_ sound, clearly not very happy with that. This is good, Tony tells himself. That's what he wanted, what he had planned: for Peter to realize that he could do better, that Tony isn't worth his time.

But, _fucking hell_ , the kid looks actually hurt now and there's a pout on his lips and Tony hates seeing him like this.

_Damn it all!_

"But I have actually been rather professional, lately. Haven't fucked anyone in more than a month," he says and Peter's face brightens up again, leaning in to press a kiss on Tony's cheek.

"Except for me?"

"Except for you," Tony confirms and Peter grins at him, obviously satisfied now.

"So, who's Pepper?"

Pepper stopped by his office not long after, just as surprised to see their little guest as Natasha had been. Peter seemed more relaxed with her, understandably so; Pepper looks friendly and calm to anyone that doesn't know her, but truly she's not less frightening than Natasha when she gets angry. Tony would know.

"Now what?" Peter asks once Pepper has left, looking at Tony expectantly. Tony is sure that if Peter were a puppy he would be wagging his tail right now.

"Now, I'm calling Happy to take you home," Tony tells him, regretting his words only a _little_ when they make Peter's smile disappear.

"What, why? Haven't I been good?"

Tony sighs, leaning in to peck Peter's lips. "It's getting late, bambino. And I'm meeting with a client now," Tony explains and Peter must sense that insisting won't do him any good because he nods in agreement.

For a moment Tony considers canceling the meeting and taking Peter home himself, but he decides it would be better to tell Happy to do it. He knows that if he drives the kid home, he'll end up sleeping there and that's the exact opposite of what he's trying - and failing - to do all these weeks: keep his distance.

"Thank you for bringing me with you. I really liked it-"

"No no no, this was a one time thing, Peter, okay? We're not gonna make this a habit."

But they do. Of course they fucking do.

It's like Tony's self control disappears completely when it comes to Peter.

And Peter is always so damned persistent, like being in Tony's life is all he wants, even though he really shouldn't. He always insists and Tony always gives in eventually, he can't help it.

That's how he ended up meeting a potential client in the club, sitting at one of the VIP tables with Peter on his lap.

The kid doesn't interrupt - he never does; he's good and polite like that -, just sits there and sips at his vodka, grimacing a little every time it slides down his throat, still not quite used to the taste of alcohol.

It's strange how this feels comforting in a way, how Tony finds those business meetings more pleasant just because he has Peter sitting on his lap. At first he thought the boy would be a distraction but if he's honest, it's somehow easier to do business like this, even if his cock is constantly in a half hard state.

He closes the deal rather quickly and orders another bottle of whiskey to celebrate, ready to light on a cigar before Peter's hand on his wrist stops him.

"I wanna dance," Peter tells him and Tony nods; he still remembers how sinfully good Peter looked when he was dancing the first time Tony saw him.

"Go," he says but Peter looks at him expectantly, raising his eyebrows.

" _Tony_. Come on, please."

He should have seen this coming, he supposes.

He sighs and gestures for Peter to get up so he can do the same, excusing himself to his new client who nods in understanding.

"Take this off," Peter tells him, already tugging at his suit jacket and Tony lets him shrug it off his shoulders, before tossing it on the couch and following Peter to the crowd of people dancing in the middle of the club.

It's easy for them to become one with the rest of the people and Peter wraps his arms around Tony's neck, smiling when Tony brings his hands to the boy's hips. Their bodies start moving almost of their own accord and Tony feels himself relax as they dance to one song after another.

At one point he snakes his arms around Peter's narrow waist, letting his hands drift lower so he can grope that tight little ass, squeezing the round cheeks and pulling him closer to him, smirking when he hears Peter gasp. He can feel the boy's erection against his own and he hums encouragingly when Peter rocks his hips, causing their hard-ons to rub together.

He doesn't expect Peter to turn around but he more than welcomes the initiative, grunting his approval in Peter's ear just as the boy presses his ass flush against Tony's groin. Tony's hands find their way to Peter's hips as Peter swings them to the music, all but grinding against Tony's hard cock.

"If you continue like this I'm gonna have to fuck you right here, bambino," Tony tells him and hears Peter laugh, but despite the giggles the boy rubs his ass more firmly against his crotch, apparently rather liking the idea. "Yeah? You want that, dolcezza?" He asks and nibbles on Peter's earlobe, nuzzling his neck and feeling him shiver as his beard brushes over the smooth skin.

Peter nods in reply and cranes his neck so he can connect their lips into a kiss, bringing his hand to the back of Tony's head, fingers threading through his hair.

"Tony," Peter breathes out, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "I want it- I want you to fuck me. _Now._ "

A growl escapes Tony from deep in his throat and he's quick to turn Peter around, not wasting any time before wrapping an arm around his waist and guiding him to the bathrooms; the office feels way too far, right now.

"Here?" Peter asks, but doesn't sound like he dislikes the idea or even like he's hesitant in the slightest, so Tony nods and shoves him urgently in a bathroom stall.

"You wanted _now_ , didn't you, bambino?" He rasps and easily manhandles Peter until the boy's chest and face are pressed to the tiled wall. Peter arches his back and pushes his ass out, apparently being quite impatient tonight.

Tony pulls down Peter's pants and underwear, letting them pool around his ankles. He squeezes Peter's plump, little ass and then spits on his fingers, before guiding them between the pert cheeks, his lips twitching up when Peter moans as he rubs over his little hole.

Tony wastes no time for teasing. He slowly slides a finger in and eases inside another one right after, knowing Peter's body well enough by now to know what the boy can take. He fingers him roughly and without finesse, working the two digits in and out at an efficient, fast pace, feeling Peter tremble and quiver around him.

He withdraws his fingers completely once he feels that Peter is loose enough and tugs at his slacks down, finally freeing his cock. The tip is already dripping wet with precum and Tony spits on the hard length, stroking himself a couple of times to spread the saliva all over his dick. When he deems himself ready he guides his cock to Peter's entrance, now slowing down a little, not wanting to hurt him.

He presses himself to Peter's back and kisses his neck and shoulder as he slides inside him, feeling Peter's rim slowly giving way to him, letting him sink all the way inside the tight heat.

"Fuck," Peter says in a breathless gasp, his hands curling into fists against the wall as he tries to get some purchase but finds nothing to hold on to. Luckily for him, Tony has the perfect solution.

He grabs both of Peter's arms and guides them behind the boy's back, holding both his thin wrists in one hand as he starts rocking his hips. He builds up a fast pace rather quickly, thrusting harder and harder into Peter's hole, encouraged by the kid's wanton moans. Peter is always loud and Tony's glad he doesn't hold back now that they're fucking in an almost public place.

His grip on Peter's wrists tightens just as he speeds up his movements, snapping his hips relentlessly, the sound of their bodies slamming together echoing in the stall, his heavy balls hitting Peter's ass with every thrust.

Peter whines and gasps when Tony hits his prostate with perfect precision, letting his head fall back against Tony's shoulder and Tony is more than happy to take advantage of the opportunity he was so generously offered. He sucks on the smooth, sensitive flesh of Peter's neck and licks over the purplish marks he leaves on the pale skin, tasting the salt of Peter's sweat on his tongue.

"Tony, fuck... Feels, _ah_ , feels so good," Peter breathes out and Tony grunts in reply, delivering a particularly hard thrust and relishing the loud whine it elicits from Peter.

"Tu me fai impazzire, bambino... _Fucking crazy_ , you know that?" Tony pants, his movements growing erratic as he approaches his orgasm. The only response he gets from Peter is a whimper but it's more than enough for Tony. "I can't fucking get enough of you, baby."

Peter's body tenses with his impending climax, a needy little mewl leaving his mouth. " _Please._ "

"You getting close, baby?" Tony asks and the boy nods, whimpering. "Come on, dolcezza, you can come just like that, can't you? Just on my cock. Yeah that's it, baby, be a good boy and come for me," he says, his voice managing to sound firm, despite his panting.

He rams his cock into Peter's greedy hole more purposefully now, rubbing Peter's prostate every time he thrusts in, and doesn't stop even when Peter starts coming, little sobs escaping his sweet mouth as he rides out the powerful waves of his orgasm.

Tony keeps fucking him through it, grunting as Peter's body squeezes tightly around him, and he slams his cock in one last time before starting to spill, throbbing as he stuffs Peter's little hole with his cum.

He lets go of Peter's hands when he's done and pulls out carefully, a few drops of seed dripping down Peter's inner thighs.

"You can shower in my office," Tony tells him, reaching for some toilet paper to wipe most of it.

Peter nods and turns around, smiling lazily at him and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Okay."

"Come on, get dressed," Tony tells him and Peter pulls away reluctantly, moving a bit gingerly as he tugs his boxers and pants up.

Tony does the same, his eyes glued to Peter. He frowns when he notices the red, almost purplish, marks on the boy’s wrists. He hadn't realized he was gripping him that hard. It's obvious that the skin will bruise.

He keeps staring at the marks and wonders if he should apologize, if it would even matter now. He has already done it, what would a _sorry_ change?

"It's okay," Peter says, drawing him out of his thoughts. Tony was probably staring for too long and too obviously. "It doesn't hurt, it's fine. I- I actually rather liked it," Peter tells him and he sounds earnest, but Tony simply shakes his head.

"Come on," he says and opens the door of the bathroom stall, walking out without waiting for Peter to follow him.

Tony ends up taking Peter home later that night, which of course means he's also going to sleep there. He knows he shouldn't - this isn't helping him keep his distance; it's the fucking opposite, _when the fuck is he gonna learn?_ \- but since he already feels like shit, he thought he could indulge himself this once. Especially after Peter insisting so much.

Now he sits on the armchair across the bed, nursing a glass of scotch - he had left it here for this exact purpose - while Peter is in the bathroom.

The boy comes back a few minutes later, already having changed clothes, now wearing his cute little shorts and a loose t-shirt. He smiles at Tony and when Tony fails to return the smile, a frown forms on Peter's face, his lips curling slightly downwards.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work," Peter says as he approaches and it's Tony's turn to frown now. "I thought you would have figured it out by now."

"What are you talking about, bambino?"

Peter offers him a soft, little smile and climbs into his lap, straddling his thighs. He brings his hand to Tony's face, soft fingers brushing over his beard.

"I want to be part of your life, Tony. I _want_ this," he says, only then Tony realizing what the kid means.

"You don’t know what you're asking for."

"I do. I truly do, Tony. I like being with you, I like coming to the club, to your office. And I really liked that you let me join you tonight even though you were trying to close a deal with a client. I want you to trust me. I might not know how- how these things work yet but I'm sure I can be useful if you let me."

"Bambino. You don't have to prove yourself to me."

"But I want to," Peter insists and Tony stays silent, not sure what to say. It's the first time they talk about this and it could be a great opportunity for Tony to end this, to put a stop to it. But he can't. He doesn't fucking want to, damn it.

Peter sighs, a sad pout forming on his lips. "Come on, let's go to bed," Peter says when he realizes that Tony isn't planning on replying and he gets up, letting Tony do the same.

Tony strips down to his boxers and joins him in the bed, lying beside him but still leaving a few inches of empty space between them. Peter shuffles closer to him and if Tony's honest, he feels a bit relieved that he hasn't ruined everything.

"I wish... I wish I could quite this- _you_ ," Tony says quietly, speaking the truth for the first time.

"But, _why?_ " Peter asks. He sounds hurt, desperate. "Am I not enough? I- I could try-"

Tony interrupts him immediately, can't understand how Peter could ever think he's not good enough.

"Ragazzo sciocco," Tony says, knowing that even though Peter won't really understand the words, he'll hear the unmistakable fondness in his voice. "You, darling, are perfect. And that's exactly the problem, bambino, don't you see?" He tells him, half wishing that Peter would realize that it's truth and half hoping that the kid will stubbornly continue to want this. "What are you doing with someone like me, huh? You're wasting your time with a broken, old man."

"I don't like when you talk like that about yourself," Peter says, now propping himself on an elbow so he can look at Tony, a serious expression on his face. "I'm here to stay. It's time you accepted that, Tony. You can't chase me away."

"I don't deserve you, dolcezza," Tony says, cupping Peter's cheek, his thumb gently brushing over his rosy lips.

"Well, you have me anyway," Peter replies and now smiles at him, leaning in to place a little peck on Tony's mouth. Then he lies down again and snuggles up close to Tony, shifting a little to get comfortable and resting his head on his shoulder.

Tony welcomes him in his arms, slightly tilting his head to nuzzle Peter's hair, inhaling his scent and pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

He never stood a chance, did he? He was doomed the moment Peter appeared in his life. He was a fool for thinking that he could end this.

**

For weeks everything goes well, perfect even. Tony brings the kid to the club but they mostly stay at his office, at more rare occasions letting Peter come with him when he meets with potential clients.

But as it seems, Peter was being serious when he said he wanted to be part of his life. It doesn't take long for him to start asking Tony to take him with him to other deals, as well, and even though Tony tells him no at first, he eventually gives in.

Logically he knows it's a bad idea, but still he can't help it.

And the worst, Tony thinks, is that he doesn't agree simply because Peter insists, no. It's, also, that he really likes showing the kid off, letting people see that Peter is _his_ , that this wonderful sweet boy belongs to Tony and only him. Besides, the kid is really fucking nice to look at and Tony rather enjoys seeing everyone else being so envious of him, because once again he has something they can never have- which, thankfully, is something people have understood, so far.

They can look and they can admire Peter from afar but they know better than to cross any boundaries, fully aware that Tony wouldn't _appreciate_ them disrespecting something that's his. 

"So, is it an important deal?" Peter asks him impatiently; just like the previous times he hasn't stopped fidgeting on his seat, too excited to sit completely still.

Tony shrugs, leaning closer to kiss the top of his head. "Eh, no. Not really. For them it is."

Peter hums, chewing nervously on his lower lip. "And are we getting there yet or...?"

Tony chuckles, a fond smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "We're almost there, bambino. You look gorgeous today, you know that? Even more than usually," he says, letting his eyes roam over Peter beside him.

Just like the last time and the one before, he sent Peter an outfit to wear tonight, taking any opportunity he has to spoil him. All his choices so far have been rather good - it's impossible to make Peter look anything but pretty, after all - but [this one](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/42800000/-Tom-Holland-Spider-Man-Far-From-Home-Premiere-June-26-2019-the-avengers-42882542-849-1200.jpg) is definitely Tony's favorite. He knew maroon would look great on him and he noticed before they got in the car how sinfully good Peter's round, little ass looked in those tight pants.

"Really?" Peter asks, grinning at him, and Tony nods, pulling him in for a brief kiss.

"Absolutely, darling. You have no idea just how fucking good you look-"

"Tony," Natasha interrupts him from the front seat and Tony rolls his eyes; she sure knows how to ruin all the fun. "We don't have time for that."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Important deal, business first, pleasure later, yada yada yada," Tony grumbles and winks at Peter playfully, making him giggle. "Later," he whispers to his ear and Peter nods eagerly.

The deal might not be that important, but it still needs to go well- not that this means Tony has anything to worry about. He's Tony fucking Stark, after all, his word is the law in their world.

Peter stays with Natasha a few feet away as Tony checks the shipments - he's not comfortable with Peter being so close to guns or drugs, yet - and Tony's glad that everything seems to be perfectly fine so they can be over with this sooner than later.

"Everything seems to be here," he says, as they walk back, closer to Peter, and motions for Happy to bring the money, resisting rolling his eyes at the other guy's - Joe? Or Josh, maybe - huge grin.

"It's always a pleasure to do business with you, Mr. Stark," he says and Tony hums dismissively, waiting for him to check the suitcase with the money.

"Mr. Stark," one of Joe's guys says, drawing his attention, and there's a smug grin on his face that instantly makes Tony dislike him. "Nice little toy you have there," he says and nods his head towards Peter.

Tony lets the corner of his lips twitch up in a slight smirk, making it clear with his expression that he's not impressed with the comment.

The guy, probably even dumber than he looks, continues. "I bet he'd be a lot of fun to play with. Any chance you like to share-"

"I'd choose my next words wisely if I were you," he says sharply, ignoring Natasha's warning _'Tony'_.

The guy's grin widens, apparently not realizing the seriousness of the situation, thinking that they're playing, and Tony feels his nostrils flare in anger, his fists curling into fists.

He wouldn't say he has a bad temper; he truly doesn't. He's quite calm most of the time, but there are some things that he doesn't tolerate and idiots showing disrespect to him and his boy is definitely one of them.

"Oh come on, it's not a big deal. What's so special about him, anyway? I'm sure you can find ten pretty, little whores like him in a less than an hour-"

Tony snaps before the guy finishes talking and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, pushing him roughly against the wall, the guys head hitting the concrete with an ugly thump.

Tony shoves him harder against it and the guy reaches to grab his hands and push him off, but Tony's fist lands on his nose before he has any time to react. Unfortunately, he manages to throw only a couple of punches before Happy is on him, trying to pull him back.

"You're gonna fucking learn to _respect_ me. You hear me?" He spits and the guy nods immediately, wiping the blood of his nose with the back of his hand.

Tony can hear Happy talking to him, telling him to calm down, but his blood is boiling, his breathing still rugged, and Happy's voice almost fades in the background. He turns his head to check at the kid, and can't help relaxing a little when he sees that Natasha is with him, checking on him and making sure he's alright.

He keeps glaring at the guy as Happy guides him away from him, and he starts a little when he feels a gentle hand on his arm, finding Peter there when he turns to see who's brave - and stupid - enough to touch him right now.

 _God_. He must have really scared the kid this time. There's no way Peter didn't see all the _ugly_ in him after this.

He doesn't expect Peter to cup his cheek and lean in to plant a kiss on his mouth, sweet plump lips pressing softly against Tony's.

"I'm yours, Tony, you don't have to worry about anyone else," Peter whispers to him and despite himself, Tony smiles.

Fuck. He really doesn't deserve him.

Tony's attention is drawn away from the kid when he notices Joe approaching, a clearly scared expression on his face, and Tony can't help but feel a thrill of satisfaction in seeing that.

"Mr. Stark, we- we're truly sorry for what happened. I'll take care of it, I promise. It will not happen again."

Tony nods firmly. "Next time I won't be this nice," he warns, feeling his anger rising up again when he glances at the guy, but he forces himself to calm down for now.

The atmosphere is still tense but the deal continues as it was supposed to, and Tony keeps a possessive arm wrapped around Peter's waist through the whole thing that thankfully doesn't last much longer.

He's still pretty much shaking with adrenaline when they leave and during the ride home, letting out a relieved breath only when they reach his house.

He bids Happy and Natasha goodnight and quickly gets out of the car, not checking to see if Peter is following him, certain that the boy will definitely do so. 

Only a few things can calm Tony now, and since killing that asshole isn't really an option - not right now, at least - he'll have to go with his second option, which has proven to be rather efficient during these last months when it comes to helping him calm.

He's on Peter the moment they're in the elevator for the second floor where his bedroom is and the boy gasps against his mouth but doesn't really seem surprised, probably expecting it. Tony pushes him against one side of the elevator and slips his tongue past Peter's lips, grabbing his thighs so he can pick him up.

Peter is quick to wrap himself around Tony, holding onto him, muffled little moans leaving his mouth.

Tony's almost tempted to fuck him right there but he forces himself to break the kiss and exit the elevator, carrying Peter to the bedroom with hasty steps.

"Tony," Peter says in a sigh, looking at him with dark eyes, face already beautifully flushed, and Tony makes a grunting sound in reply, his chest heaving.

He throws Peter on the bed once they've reached it, already undoing the buttons of his shirt as Peter bounces on the mattress. Peter doesn't need to be told to get undressed, quickly starting removing his clothes on his own, welcoming eagerly Tony on the bed once they're finally both completely naked.

Tony hovers over him between Peter's spread legs, letting his hands roam everywhere over him, wanting to touch and claim every inch of Peter's body.

"You're mine, bambino. _Only_ mine," he rasps as he reaches between Peter's thighs, slick fingers sliding impatiently inside the tight hole. Peter moans wantonly, arching his back off the mattress, spreading his legs wider open. "Say it. Say that you're mine," Tony tells him, working Peter fast with his fingers, feeling him loosening around the two digits inside him.

"I'm yours, Tony," Peter says, already breathless, and there's no hesitation in his voice, no fear; there's only lust and want and the truth. "I'm only yours, I've been for a while now."

Tony groans and removes his fingers, immediately reaching for the tube of lube to slick up his cock, before lining himself up with Peter's hole. They both breathe heavily as Tony slides in, Peter's rim stretching wide around the girth of his cock, still tight but also loose enough to accommodate Tony inside him.

Tony waits only a few seconds for Peter to get accustomed to the feeling of being so full, before starting to rock his hips, immediately eliciting needy little whimpers from Peter. Tony grabs the back of Peter's knees and pushes them up, lets Peter hook his ankles over his shoulders, folding him almost in half as he pounds into him.

Peter grips the sheets beneath them, his fists clenching around them as Tony ruts into him with hard thrusts, fucking him ruthlessly, feeling Peter's body shake with the force of it.

"I've never seen you like that before," Peter pants and Tony knows he's not referring to this right now. "Would you kill for me, Tony? Would you've killed him if he'd touched me?"

The question draws a low growl from Tony and he doesn't have to think before replying, already knowing the answer. "I'd kill anyone that would dare lay a finger on you, bambino."

Peter lets out a lustful moan, looking absolutely thrilled, as if that's what he was hoping to hear-

" _Fuck_ ," Tony breathes out when the realization hits him; he didn't scare Peter earlier tonight. The kid actually liked it, he fucking liked seeing Tony like that. Later, when he's not balls deep inside Peter's ass, he'll probably have to think what exactly this means, but right now he feels heat coiling in his groin, his cock throbbing excitedly inside Peter's tight body.

He fucks Peter harder, more purposefully now, his grip on Peter's milky thighs tightening. He wonders if there'll be bruises on the flawless skin later and he can't help hoping he leaves his marks on Peter, especially on such an intimate place like this. It'll be just another proof that the boy belongs to him.

Peter snakes a hand between them and starts tugging at his neglected hard dick, stroking himself in sync with Tony's thrusts. His eyes roll back in his head when Tony hits his prostate more firmly, his whole body tensing, his orgasm not doubt approaching.

"Tony," Peter whimpers, his voice desperate and rough with arousal. "Please, Tony... fuckfuck _fuck_ -" Peter's words die in his throat, only a loud whine leaving his mouth as he comes, clenching around Tony who can't hold back any longer, either. He comes with a growl and keeps rocking his hips, now slower, pumping his seed inside Peter's welcome hole.

They both let out a deep sigh and just breathe once they're done, their chests still rising and falling quickly. Tony lets go of Peter's thighs and leans in to kiss him, smoothing back a few strands of hair that cling to Peter's sweaty forehead. Then he pulls out carefully, grimacing slightly when it still makes Peter wince.

He feels calmer than before, but his mind is still racing, unfortunately not foggy with arousal anymore. He lies beside Peter and sighs almost in defeat, but still welcomes Peter in his arms, unconsciously starts running a hand up and down the boy's side.

_Would you kill for me?_

Tony didn't lie when he answered Peter's question. It's not like he hadn't thought about it before. He knew that bringing the kid with him to such meetings and letting him get involved in that part of his life meant that it was Tony's job to also keep him safe, if anyway were to happen to him. He wouldn't tolerate any bullshit when it came to Peter, especially about his safety.

He wasn't, however, expecting Peter to _want_ , or even approve of this.

It's only another sign telling Tony he should have walked away from him long ago when he still could.

"I'm ruining you, cuore mio," he says quietly and Peter tilts his head to look at him, a soft smile on his lips; he knows what the words mean. Tony doesn't use them often, but he's said them to him before.

"No, you're not," he says patiently and he's _so_ sweet and beautiful that Tony can't help reaching for him, cupping his face and stroking his cheek, brushing his thumb over his plump bottom lip. "Stop putting this on yourself, Tony. I know you and I've seen enough to know what you do for a living. It's _my_ choice to stay, to be with you."

"You deserve better, bambino."

"You can't decide that for me, Tony. I know what I want and that's you," Peter insists. "Well, unless... unless that's not how you really feel."

Tony rolls his eyes at him, shaking his head fondly. "You know damn well that it is."

Peter grins at him, a wide and bright smile, his brown eyes so full with affection that it's almost too hard for Tony to keep looking at him.

"Then let us be happy- let _yourself_ be happy. Okay?" Peter says softly and Tony can't help but nod; it's already too late, anyway. They belong with each other, Tony knows as much now. 

Peter rests his head on Tony's chest again and Tony finally lets himself relax, feeling at peace for the first time after a very fucking long time.

Peter's breathing is evening out and Tony is sure the kid is already dozing off, so he's rather surprised when Peter talks again, his voice so quite that Tony only barely manages to hear him.

"Do you love me?"

Tony stays silent for a while, not expecting the question. The last time he said those words was probably decades ago when his mother was still alive and he was even younger than Peter. It's strange, but he thinks he knows the answer- of course, he does.

"It's okay if you don't-"

"I do. I love you," he says earnestly, not hesitation or doubt in his voice. He can see Peter's cheek round adorably as he smiles and he tightens his hold around him, making him hum happily.

"I love you, too," Peter says and it feels strangely good to hear it and know that's it's the truth.

Perhaps he's not the best for Peter- or even just good for him, but Tony thinks he can try to be. He can love him and care for him. That must count as something, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Bambino = baby  
> Dolcezza = sweetness/sweetheart  
> Tu me fai impazzire = You drive me crazy  
> Ragazzo sciocco = Silly boy  
> Cuore mio = My heart
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting!! Feedback is always greatly appreciated 💞💞💞


End file.
